An optical technique is often used in inspection of a defect of a film being carried. Patent Literature 1 discloses defect inspection in which an object to be inspected, such as a film, is inspected for defect in such a manner that visible light and invisible light from a light source are applied to the object and light reflected from the object is received. Patent Literature 2 discloses the use of defect inspection in which an image of light applied to both sides of a film is captured and the image is processed. In a film defect inspection that uses reflection of light in order to inspect a film for defect, a light source and a light-receiving device are arranged on a same side with respect to the film, and light which is emitted from the light source, applied to the film, and then reflected due to a defect such as the presence of a foreign matter is collected at the light-receiving device.